


Уроборос

by Ipocrita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История часто повторяется. Что если два мальчика снова встретятся в поезде, и один предложит другому руку?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уроборос

Где-то в воображении безумного, но крайне могущественного мага, великий змей времени пожирает свой собственный хвост. И каждая чешуйка, исчезающая в его бездонной пасти, задевает следующую, и все это гибкое, гладкое, переливающее тело пожирает само себя, вечно и по кругу.  
Так этот маг представляет бесконечность и тщетность всего сущего.  
Он любит говорить, что все повторяется.  
Но не в этом дело.

Хогвартс-экспресс тяжелой змеей ползет по рельсам, блестящий, гладкий, вечный. Никто не помнит, сколько он ходит по рейсу от вокзала Кинг-Кросс до Хогвартса и обратно , но Альбус уверен, что еще со времен первых основателей.   
Если бы Скорпиус Малфой был не чистокровным волшебником, а каким-нибудь грязнокровным, а то и вовсе маглом, не дай Мерлин, он бы знал, что поезда создали не так уж давно, и раньше в Хогвартс было куда сложнее добраться.   
Скорпи не был магглом, и это хранило его детскую веру неприкосновенной.  
Он вполне уверенно сидел в пустом купе в хвосте вагона, чувствуя лишь ту маленькую долю одиночества, которую вообще может испытывать мальчик, сидящий в поезде своей мечты на пути в школу, к которой готовился последний год. Фактически, ему было почти наплевать. Если бы он нуждался в компании, пошел бы к детям, с которыми его старательно знакомили родители на всяческих приемах и просто в гостях.  
Его уединение было нарушено через минуту после того, как поезд чинно проехал мимо зеленого луга с пасущими овечками. Утренняя туманная пастораль была разрушена скрипом открывшейся двери, и в купе заглянул невысокий, крепкий мальчик с неприлично лохматыми волосами и в очках.  
\- Ой, - он замер, не зная, идти вперед или вернуться. - Я думал, тут могут быть мои друзья.  
Сзади раздался голос проводницы, предлагавшей сладости, и мальчику пришлось зайти в купе. Он сел напротив Скорпи, прижимая к груди сумку.  
Мальчик так был похож на знаменитого Поттера, что Скорпи узнал бы его сразу, даже если бы отец не предупредил его еще на платформе, что не стоит связываться с этим мальчиком. И с его родней тоже.  
\- Они несколько не нашего уровня, - сказал отец, и это было довольно вежливо для него, - Вам все равно не о чем будет общаться. Не повторяй моих ошибок.  
Скорпиус был послушным мальчиком, его воспитывали с любовью, но строго, но его мать была француженкой, а отец - амнистированным Пожирателем Смерти и тоже на какую-то дальнюю долю крови французем. Скорпиус никогда не стыдился прошлого отца, и даже находил это пикантным, как и любовь французев нарушать правила.  
\- Я Скорпиус Малфой, - он улыбнулся со всей своей тренированной вежливостью, чуть кривя уголки рта, словно все происходящее казалось ему забавным - и так оно и было - и он не собирался относиться к знакомству серьезно. - А ты - Альбус Северус Поттер. Интересно, каково быть названным в честь сразу двух директоров Хогвартса?  
\- А каково быть названным в честь ядовитой твари? - спросил Альбус недовольно, но потом, подумав, пожал протянутую руку. - Вот и познакомились.

С тех пор поезд был их особым местом. Два раза в год они садились в одно купе в хвосте вагона, сначала друг на против друга, после, когда стали старше, рядом, держась за руки. Они позволяли себе быстро поцеловаться, даже немного сухо, одними губами, но всегда прекращали любые нежности и разговоры к моменту, когда поезд подъезжал к туннелю.   
\- Смотри, - говорил на третьем курсе Скорпирус, сжимая руку Альбуса крепче, - Будто Уроборос пожирает свой собственный хвост, и мы наконец оказались в пасти.  
\- Ты читал работы Фридриха Шварца, этого сумасшедшего мага из Мюнхена? - в ответ спрашивал Альбус, поправляя очки, - Согласно его теории, время циклично.  
\- И, тем не менее, каждый раз что-то меняется, - говорил Скорпи, и они оба вспоминали историю, рассказанную отцами.  
Об одном отвергнутом рукопожатии.

Во второй раз Уроборос о них подавился.


End file.
